yurisfandomcom-20200215-history
Gan Ning
Gan Ning, Formerly a pirate, he wears bells on his clothing to "warn" his enemies of their impending doom, sometimes calling himself "Gan Ning of the Bells". Sun Quan particularly likes him and historically said, "Mengde has Zhang Liao, and I have Gan Xingba." In Dynasty Warriors Online, he is 23 years old and his height is 181 cm (a little over 5'11"). General Information While Serving Gan Ning you will gain Domestic Bonus - Technology + 10 Battle Bonus - Attack + 7 Character Information Personality Gan Ning is a man of action who doesn't like to adjust to proper etiquette. Wild and fearless, he is merely satisfied with a good brawl in battle. He's confident in his abilities and, though he seems arrogant, he has a good head on his shoulders and knows when to rely on teamwork. He especially likes his private army of sailors and they fondly call him "Big Bro". However, he's fickle about who he'll take orders from as seen in the Warriors Orochi series. Putting up a tough front, he occasionally has difficulty expressing his opinions in a nicer tone. In the Japanese script, he is quite bashful when he tries to voice his dedication to the player's characters and is especially fretful over his wife in''Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires''. His relationship with Ling Tong is strained at first, mostly on the latter's end regarding his father's death. Gan Ning is personally more agitated by Ling Tong's haughty attitude and persistent insults. Their hostility towards one another eventually turns into a civil rivalry between comrades, each one trying to outmatch or outwit the other in combat. Their sour ties are downplayed in''Dynasty Warriors 6''. His rival forgives him and they're good comrades in the end. He respects Lu Meng as his good word helped him enter Wu. They share a mentor-student relationship in recent games, as Lu Meng often chides him for his reckless and nonuniform behavior. Gan Ning acts as though he doesn't care and often shrugs off the strategist's concerns. He nicknames Lu Meng, "Old man" (オッサン, ossan), a term that displeases the veteran as he's just in his late twenties. Character Symbolism The original name for his Strength weapon in Dynasty Warriors 6 can also be translated as Dragon Dance, a traditional performance with a line of dancers during Chinese New Year festivities. Dragons in China are revered as creatures of good fortune and longevity who grant fertile rainfall for the coming year. The dance has been said to be thwart future illness, a few legends stating that it was used to appease the Dragon King Ao Guang. His skill chart is roughly shaped after the "bell" character (鈴). Historical Information Gan Ning, at the time a bandit and outlaw, served under Liu Yan, a warlord of Yi province. After Liu Yan's death, Gan Ning revolted against the Yi successor, Liu Zhang. His rebellion failed, and Gan Ning traveled back to Jing province seeking employment under Liu Biao. Instead, he came to work for Huang Zu. Yet, though Huang Zu forced him to stay under his service, Gan Ning was treated like no more than a common soldier. The event in which Gan Ning shot and killed Ling Cao, an officer of Sun Quan, was virtually ignored by Huang Zu. At the recommendation and urging of advisor Su Fei, Huang Zu promoted Gan Ning to the Chief of Zhu. Zhu was located relatively close to Sun Quan's territory, and Gan Ning escaped over to there. The generals Zhou Yu and Lu Meng beseeched Sun Quan to allow Gan Ning into service, which he did. In 208 AD, the territory of Xiakou was subjugated, and Huang Zu was slain. Sun Quan offered two rewards after the victory: one for the head of Huang Zu, the second for the head of Su Fei. Because of the generosity and kindness displayed to him in his earlier years, Gan Ning pleaded with Sun Quan to grant Su Fei amnesty. Once again, Sun Quan accepted, and Su Fei was let off. After the Battle of Chibi, Sun Quan ordered Gan Ning to capture the city of Yiling. Gan Ning easily claimed success in this objective, but was surrounded and hard-pressed by the troops of Cao Ren. Though outnumbered, Yiling was held long enough for Zhou Yu to arrive as reinforcements, and Cao Ren was repelled. Other grand exploits of Gan Ning include the scaling of the city Huan's walls with a silken rope during a siege, the raiding of Cao Ren's camp at Ruxukou, and the defending of Sun Quan's carraige at Hefei, along with Ling Tong and Lu Meng. Unlike his portrayal within the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Gan Ning did not slay Yue Jin nor was killed by Shamoke. Instead, Gan Ning died of illness. Quest's Started by Gan Ning Destroy the Facility - 1 Player Quest Capture the Messenger - 1 Player Quest A Soldier Prizes Speed - 1 Player Quest Training Within the Castle - 3 Player Quest 天の恵み - 2 Player Quest Weapon Gan Ning's Weapon of Choice is the Pirate Sword